


In another life, and this one...

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Mana [5]
Category: Original Work, Surface R
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mana - Freeform, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Just little fluff pieces related to an original work.





	In another life, and this one...

"Nah, I, I've had worse," Peter smiled, staring into the other's eyes. "Thanks, Lori..."

Lori balked, just realizing a very distinct change; his past russet eyes had changed to a glistening, gold. It was captivating. 

_Beautiful..._

"It's good to see you." Peter added, and spoke quietly. "I've missed you."

Lori blinked, adamant in ignoring how he felt his cheeks warm. He offered a smile before getting back to work.

"Yeah..." He nodded quietly, "same here." Lori told him, before frowning at the many scars and bruises on Peter's back. "Peter, what did this to you?"

Peter winced, whether due to the pain or question, Lori couldn't tell. "It's more of who, really." He said could, "Drew... Well, under Liam's orders. In case you haven't noticed, he runs a tight ship."

"You—" Lori trailed off at a familiar cry, he stood up to check and find a commotion involving Cody and one of Peter's companions, "Oh, no! Hey, don't—!" He started, but is held back by a reluctant Peter.

Fortunately, the situation was resolved by Corrin, ending with a rather public display of affection. Which the red head would find amusing, if not considering the circumstances. 

"I gotta say, man," Lori sighed, shaking his head. "you could do a lot better than this group. I mean, you could—" he stopped, suddenly a bit coy. "Well, you could join ours."

Peter widened his eyes, staring at Lori in disbelief. "Seriously? I mean, after what I did, I..." He frowned. "You think they'd welcome me?"

"So long as you've moved passed wanting to kill them." Lori teased lightly, "I mean, I, well, I'd like it if you joined us, at least."

An expression that Lori couldn't describe passed through Peter's face, till it finally shifted to something, as if Peter was in pain.

"That's kind of you to say, but..." Peter sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, you see how Liam takes to people who desert his pack."

Lori snorted, crossing his arms. "Screw the guy, we can take him." He said. Peter made a look, and started miming muscles and gesturing to Lori's group, as if to compare it to Liam's. The red head laughed, "No, really, we can. Trey could take him on his own, and aside from that, the lot of us are well equipped to take care of you." He started to go on about other people with more notable abilities, ones that definitely comes in handy in terms of necessity. "... can also tell us which animals we hunted are good for eating, and while Corrin is busy healing, other people can help deal waiting patients deal with pain, like Jenny, and two other guys. See those two? Those are Chase and Seth. When we're a little short on food, especially after helping out some other groups, we ration remaining meat supply carefully, and settle for the vegetables Kytes can grow in an instant."

"I bet you prefer more vegetables, huh?" Peter smirked, "you're a vegetarian, right?"

Lori smiled brightly at the guy, somehow touched that he remembered... Sort of. "Actually, vegan, common mistake. But yeah," he sighed, "had to convert to an omnivore."

"You make it sound like a religion."

Lori waved his hand dismissively, "Nuance." he quipped. "But above all else, what's important is that we look out for each other. Even if there are disagreements every now and then, we're there for each other, and don't tell Liam, but it's not like his power-play. And we've gotten accustomed to some difficult characters, and they've adjusted eventually, as well." He smirked, thinking of Bryce and Sean. He shook his head, before focusing entirely on Peter once more. "Given time, I'm pretty sure Trey and Rhys won't even think of what happened in the past when they look at you."

"You..." Peter kept his eyes on Lori, "you're really serious. You want me to... Really?"

Lori frowned, wondering why he would still question that. He's made his point clear, after all. Before he could say anything, though, Rhys came running in. Along with some bad news.

After that, neither of the two were in much mood for a talk.

**—O—**

"No, Liam, this is wrong." Peter groused, frustrated with his short-lived reunion with his old friend. "You can't attack these guys, they've treated our wounds, and there are children—"

Liam glared at the shorter man, holding his hand up and Peter instantly felt his body turn rigid.

"You should do well to remember your place," Liam said lowly, "let's not forget that you would be dead now, if not for me. You're lucky I'm keeping it that way, and allowing you to keep an incentive."

Peter grunted, hanging his head low, wondering if he should push through with abducting Lori... Then again, he didn't expect to live any longer, and would take any opportunity to monopolize the red head while he can.


End file.
